Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enlarging or reducing an image.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, it is popular to record a video or capture an image using a terminal. As terminal performance is enhanced, a user can obtain a high-definition video or image shot using a terminal. Regarding the video or image shot, a difference between a terminal and a camera tends to decrease. In aspect of a video/image shot function, the terminal and the camera are regarded as the same device.
When a video or image is shot, a user may adjust a shot region through a zoom function to capture a desired video or image.
Only an optical zoom configured to use a focal distance variation according to a lens movement was used in the past. Yet, recently, a digital zoom capable of digital processing for enlarging a portion of a recently shot image data has been used popularly.
Particularly, a zoom performance of the optical zoom is developed fast owing to the developments of digital processing technologies and dual cameras. Since the optical zoom does not require a physical shift operation of a lens, it comes into wide use owing to the advantage of not requiring a complicated lens mechanism.
However, since a zoom function through a terminal or camera can zoom in or out centering on a center of a shot preview image only, it cause a problem that a user has difficulty in taking a desired image.